The Shreds of Happiness
by baka-m3-l33t
Summary: Naruto is at his breaking point. He can't handle the way the world has been treating him, so he decides to end his pain. Who will come and save Naruto from himself? Slight GaaNaru. That means Yaoi.


A/N: This is my first Fanfic, so try to go easy on me. Reviews are much appreciated! I'm wondering if this should be a one-shot, or I should continue it. Tell me your thoughts on the subject! Thanks!

I don't own Naruto or anything there-of. You should know that! That's why this is a FANFICTION!

* * *

The Shreds of Happiness

Naruto walked into his house and saw that it had been broken into. The annoying ache began again in Naruto's stomach as he saw the destruction the people had caused. He walked around his house putting things to rights as best as he could.

Once he got everything thrown out and cleaned up, he went and changed into a pair of baggy black pants and a tight black turtleneck with a red fox curled around it, ready to pounce. He grabbed his black leather coat, slung it onto his back, grabbed his keys and walked out the door. After he had locked it, not that it did much, he slowly strolled out into the street.

It was a cool evening, and the shop lights shown as he walked past, barely aware of his surroundings. He decided against going to Ichiraku's, for he would have to keep up his face of happiness there. He was too drained to do anything of the sort. When he noticed his team walking down the street towards him, he decided to take to the roofs. He jumped from one rooftop to another with only one thought on his mind. There was a rooftop he always sat upon that gave a perfect view of the Hokage moutain, and most of the surrounding village.

The first tear trailed down his face just as he reached the place. He sat down as he began to sob. He knew he had promised himself that he wouldn't cry, but tonight was too hard on him. And no one came up here, so he thought no one would be there to watch him break down.

* * *

Kakashi was walking down the street in the direction of Naruto's house with two of his students. He had invited them out for dinner, and was going to invite Naruto next. As he walked, he bumped into someone. He looked down into a pair of dark rimmed sea-green eyes. 

"Yo!" Kakashi was a little surprised to see Gaara walking about tonight. He must have just gotten back from his mission. He had transferred to Konoha about a month ago, and seemed to be very private. He only talked to Naruto, mostly when no one was around.

Gaara nodded in acknowlegement and continued on his way.

"Goodnight Gaara-san!" Sakura yelled after him.

As they kept walking, Kakashi suddenly felt a feeling of dread come over him. That only happened when something was about to happen, but he didn't know where.

* * *

Naruto sat on the rooftop thinking about his life. The only pleasure he had now was when he was with Gaara-kun. They talked about all diferent things when in eachother's company. After Gaara had transferred, Naruto had gone to see him. He remembered that day clearly... 

_Flashback_

_Naruto had gone to see the Hokage about a mission, and she had told him of Gaara's arrival in the city. He had walked up to his house and knocked slowly. The door had swung open and he walked in, taking his shoes off by the door. He then walked int he livingroom where Gaara sat on the couch with his gourd on the floor in the corner. He had sat down next to him crosslegged._

_"Why did you come?" Gaara said in his flat voice._

_"I wanted to welcome you to Konoha."_

_They sat in silence for a little while, Naruto figgiting every so once in a while. Finally Gaara broke the silence._

_In a very soft voice he asked, "Do you remember our fight? All you fought for was your 'precious people'. Afterwards you said you knew my pain. The hell of being alone. I've seen how people look at you, how they talk about you. You have a demon too, don't you? I've never had a friend before. I wouldn't know how to act like that, but I can try. Would you help me?"_

_Naruto looked over to him to see the most vulnerable look in his eyes. His face was still blank, but his eyes were pleading for understanding. Naruto shifted closer on the couch and smiled softly. "Yeah, I'll help. You can be one of my precious people, too." As soon as he said that Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and held it. Gaara had an incredulous look on his face. Like he couldn't believe his dream had come true..._

_End of Flashback_

After that he and Gaara had spent most of their time together. It was the simple necessity of not being alone. If nothing else, they would sit and watch T.V. together. Naruto loved the time they spent together, and he had soon realized that on his side, the frienship had turned into love. He kept it locked inside as to not freak Gaara out, and was the best friend Gaara could have. Now, Naruto hardly saw Gaara at all. He was always away on missions and so they hardly ever got together. Naruto was becoming extremely lonely and depressed. No one knew, for he hid it well. Angry tears started rolling down his face as rage infused him.

* * *

Kakashi suddenly felt a strong chakra forming a little ways away. 

"Naruto..." He murmured as he stopped to pinpoint his location.

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked as Kakashi jumped onto the roofs and sped away. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura, come on!" Sasuke yelled as he sprinted off after him. She followed just after.

* * *

Naruto felt the Chakra of his team speeding towards him, so he jumped off the roof and into the woods. He just wanted to be alone! When he got to the middle of the woods he stood there with his head down and cried.

* * *

Kakashi noticed the chakra was uneven, and that made him worry. He felt the chakra moving again and sped into the woods after it, his students not far behind. When he got close he stopped and stared at the sight before him. Chakra was pooring out of Naruto and creating a wall around him. As Kakashi got close to the wall a thin thread of chakra started for him. 

He jumped back just in time to see it shatter a rock where he had been standing.

He then saw a red chakra form inside the blue sphere. As he watched, it slowly took form into a fox and started to circle Naruto. Just then Gaara came to stand by Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were standing back a ways as to not get hurt. He took one look at the situation and jumped down to the ground and made a few hand seals. His sand came up to cover him, and his chakra added power to it. He then proceeded to walk towards Naruto. Kakashi cried out, but Gaara ignored him. The fox started ripping at pieces of Naruto's skin, shredding it in some places. It was like it was trying the devour Naruto whole. Finally Sasuke got over the shock and jumped next to Kakashi.

"Naruto! Stop this! You're going to hurt someone! Why are you doing this?!"

Naruto's head slowly came up until everyone could see the great pools of suffering that were his eyes. "Because no one cares about me anymore. I'm just a demon, a monster, whatever you want to call me. So life's not worth living anymore. Don't worry, the Kyuubi won't break free. It's killing me, which, in turn, kills it too."

Tsunade arrived to hear what Naruto said. She took in the situation,and shook her head. Kakashi turned to her and asked her what they could do.

She just smiled sadly and said, "Nothing. The only thing that will save him now is the one he loves to break through the wall surrounding him. No amount of chakra or jutsus can defeat this. The demon, Kyuubi's, chakra is too strong. It also looks as if Gaara is trying to break through it."

"But he will be killed! We have to stop him!"

She smiled an almost serene smile and stopped him from going any further. "Stay here and watch. You are about to see a battle of demon wills, along with their carriers."

Everyone watched as Gaara slowly stalked towards the wall. As soon as he was in range, the chakra lashed out at him. Gaara evaded the blows and continued on towards Naruto. When he actually got to the wall he stopped. He did a few more hand seals and then his hands grew bright and it was almost like he tore the wall with his bare hands. As soon as it opened far enough Gaara jumped through.

The wall closed up after him as the fox tried to attack him. He usued his sand to block it and went straight towards Naruto. When he got to him, Naruto blinked up at him, as if in a daze, blood streaming down his face and through his clothes. Gaara took one look at him and hugged him tightly to his body, slowly moving his hands over Naruto's back. Gaara's sand covered Naruto and himself in a sphere of protection as the fox tried to lash out at them.

Suddenly the sphere of chakra turned bright white and burst in all directions, making everyone the ball touched feel for about a half a minute the deep despair that Naruto had felt. The emotions soon turned into joy and elation. The fox then screamed out and circled around the ball up into the air and then disappeared with one last screech. The scene had sent shivers down everyone's spine's.

Gaara's sand melted away into a sort of bed which had Naruto laid upon it. He was bloodied, and hardly had any skin left on his body. As they watched, Gaara knelt, placed his right hand over Naruto's heart and his left over his own, and closed his eyes. Chakra flowed in between their bodies, and in a few minutes Naruto was almost completely healed, but still unconcious.

Gaara stood and walked over to Tsunade, and looked her in the eye. "Naruto's moving in with me, and he and I will need a while off from our duties."

"You may take as much leave as you think is needed, and I would be happy to let Naruto live with you." Then she winked and said in a whisper, "Just don't be too loud..."

Gaara's eyes warmed to the slightest degree, and he nodded his thanks, picked up Naruto, and left the clearing.

Everyone stood still in shock until Tsunade turned to them and said, "everything's alright now, you may go home and rest. Do not go checking up on Naruto for a while. Leave him with Gaara. Also, no one is to know of what happened here tonight. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded as Tsunade jumped out of sight. They returned to their homes in time and fell asleep very late.

* * *

Gaara let out a relieved sigh as he gently laid Naruto on his bed. He turned away to get some new clothes for Naruto when a hand latched onto his wrist. He turned around in surprise as Naruto's eyes blinked open. 

"Did you really mean it when you hugged me?"

Gaara stared at him for a while, then he sat next to him on the bed and leaned over him. "Yes. I have this strange feeling in my chest everytime I'm around you or think of you. I think you once described that to me as love. So yes, I love you."

Naruto started to cry as Gaara pulled him into a hug. He wouldn't let go, so they took off their clothing, except their boxers, and Naruto slept with Gaara watching over him, their arms entwined around eachother.


End file.
